graveyard of heros
by shane ross
Summary: a story about 4 ODST's on reach  this is just my second draft i mite change the names later on not sure yet


Graveyard Of Heros

By

Shane Ross

this is my first time writing something im going to show other people so please if you have any ideas that could help me feel free to let me know

my story is about 4 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers who lived and died on reach i hope you enjoy it

logan-team leader

Kyle-riflemen

mac- sniper

shane-heavy weapons

august 30th 2552 outskirts of new Alexandria

"So this is it "Mac said looking at the mass of covenant troops that stretched for as far as the eye could see "We make our stand in this bunker surrounded by thousands of grunts and brutes led by a few hundred elites well id say we've hit the jackpot boys this is our ticket straight to hell"

" If im going to hell mac then im taking as many of those bastards with me " replied shane as he went back to reloading his rocket launcher and checking to see how much ammo he had for his assault rife "i got 6 clips left for this thing how about you guys"

kyle looked at him " iv got 5 clips for my DMR and 2 for my mag how about you boss"

logan sighed and said "iv got 7 left for my AR and 4 for my mag"

"Good thing iv got better aim then you guys" laughed mac as he put down 8 clips for his sniper rifle and pulled out 3 for his DMR. The 4 ODST members had bin on reach when noble team had discovered the covenant had landed they had fought in new Alexandria and now they were stuck on in a bunker surrounded by grunts elites and brutes the air support hadnt shown up and hopefully never would or this would be a very short fight.

They had found an old bunker overlooking what had once bin a forest before the covenant had landed shane had laid lotus anti tank mines and logan had set up fire sectors for each one of his squad mates kyle had the East shane had the West and he had the North while mac took out as many elites as he could in any of there sectors. The team had found 3 shotguns and some ammo in the bunker as well as 2 boxes of grenades and were now waiting to see who made the first move.

Logan stood watching the grunts start their charge mixed with some brutes while the elites organized the assault.

"EVERY ONE TO YOUR SPOTS NOW " logan yelled grabbing his AR and making sure it was loaded and ready to fire.

a single shot was all it needed mac fired his sniper rifle and hit an elite who had made it to the front of the charge then it was chaos the grunts started firing their plasma pistoles and needlers while the brutes used their grenade launchers to hammer the tower. "nice one mac! you took his head clean off" shane said into his comm and started firing bursts at groups of grunts that got within range of his AR. kyle was picking them off one by one with is DMR while logan was shooting a brute who had gotten to close. The grunts and brutes were pushing in closer to the bunker when logan yelled " SHANE DO IT NOW".

Shane pushed the detonator and all the mines he had rigged around the bunker went off. The explosion was so powerful that the bunker shook with the force of the explosion and when the dust finally cleared the team laughed the grunts and brutes that had bin close to the tower were gone and the ones that had survived the blast where laying everywhere screaming in there alien languages the elites were trying to get some order back into the ranks but mac kept taking them out one by one with deadly shots from his rifle

"shit guys I'm out" mac said as he threw down his rifle and took up a position next to logan while grabbing his DMR from a table in the center of the room.

" all right team ammo check" logan ordered

"2 and a half clips and still fully loaded on rockets" shane said

"iv got 3 clips left boss" kyle sighed

"snipers out but iv still got 3 for my DMR" mac said

"Mac,kyle make those shots count aim for the head shane only use those rockets if you have to try and save them for any unwelcome surprises everyone get ready here they come again" logan said shouldering his rifle and watching the grunts start to charge again with brutes and elites slowly bringing up the rear.

"EVERYONE FIRE AT WILL" logan shouted over the comms and started firing at anything that moved there were to many grunts that it would have bin hard to miss.

Kyle was almost out of ammo when the shadow passed over he looked and saw a U shaped drop ship unloading huge 2 legged tanks.

"HUNTERS" he screamed into the comm channel just so he could be heard over the gunfire he looked over his shoulder at shane and saw the rocket launcher by his feet

"Shane you better tell me theres some surprise you have left out there" logan said looking at him.

"Mac take over my zone" he said while he grabbed the rocket launcher and ran to Kyle's position and tracked the first hunter when it finally turned to face him he fire and watched as the rocket hit it dead center in its chest before it had a chance to rise its shield.

"I'm out" kyle said as he dropped his DMR and grabbed a grenade pulled the pin and threw it at a group of grunts that were slowly getting closer.

Kyle ran to the table in the center of the bunker and grabbed one of the shotguns and some shell and ran back to his zone while shane fired the last rocket at the second hunter.

BOOM. The rocket exploded on the hunters shield.

"DAMNIT im out of rockets" shane said as he looked at kyle they both looked at the hunter as it raised its plasma cannon and dived for cover as the plasma round impacted on the bunker and blew a hole in the wall.

"KYLE" mac yelled as he ran to his friend and rolled him over only to see that he was dead mac screamed and ran at the advancing hunter.

"BRING IT YOU FUCKER ILL TAKE YOU WITH ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" he screamed as he grabbed a grande from his vest. He ran pulled the pin and threw it at the hunter while he ran behind while it ducked behind its shield and shot it in the exposed area of its back killing it instantly.

"MAC GET BACK IN HERE" logan screamed into his comm but knew it was to late he ran to the hole in the wall and crouched behind what little cover there was and opened fire as he watched mac get gunned down by half a dozen grunts.

"damn it" logan sighed as he watched a gold armored elite push threw the grunts and started advancing towards the bunker logan got up and ran to the table and grabbed a shotgun while he threw the other one to shane who was finally picking himself up from the ground he flipped the table and started fire at the elite it took out an energy sword and charge shane and logan kept firing but the elite wasn't close enough for them to do a considerable damage all they managed to do was overload its shield before they both ran out of ammo logan reached for his pistol but the elite back handed him and slashed him across his chest with his sword

Shane screamed in rage at seeing his friend fall he charged the elite but it backhanded him in the chest and broke most of his ribs the elite walked over to him and reached down.

"Well, you ugly fucker aren't you going to end it!" shane said as he started coughing up blood as the elite grabbed him by the neck and picked him up drawing back his energy sword and impaling him.

shane screamed in pain and coughed up more blood

"Well, looks like iv got 2 surprises for you" shane said as he laughed and coughed up more blood.

"Ill see you in hell you ugly fuck" he said with a smile and slowly reached in to the pouch on his hip and pulled the pin on his only grenade the elite watched him drop the pin and roared in rage as the explosion obliterated both of them. Four brave ODST's had made their final stand on reach like so many others but they to are apart of the graveyard of heros.

The End


End file.
